<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disenchanted by lincschan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127015">Disenchanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincschan/pseuds/lincschan'>lincschan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, BOTTOM MINHO, Bleh, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chanho - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top chan, banginho, feat woojin bear, i was really sad when I wrote this, minchan, smut?, the rest of skz mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincschan/pseuds/lincschan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years. Two years of divorce when Chan and Minho decided to get back together, hoping their love would grow as they plant another start to their relationship. But it seemed like everything was going to fall back down yet again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's Changbin's birthday."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And? He's our bestfriend, Chan."</p><p>"We never were friends in the first place."</p><p>"Are you seriously making us fight over this? I expected too much," Minho groaned and sat on the bed whilst Chan was still on his laptop, busying himself with producing music. Their room fell dead silent and it was four in the afternoon. Minho recieved a text message from Hyunjin two hours ago to invite them at the birthday celebration for Changbin.</p><p>"Your eyes are gonna hurt if you keep looking at the screen, Chan," Minho remarked after not handling the uncomfortable silence that developed between them. </p><p>"If so, I should already be blind by now."</p><p>"Hell yeah, you are. Just how blind were you to agree on getting back together when you won't even talk or look at me," Minho felt enraged, stupid and utterly heartbroken. How could he expect for Chan to change?</p><p>"The same thing for you, Min," Chan, with a menacing stare, turned his chair to face Minho, who returned the threat. "Just how blind were you to agree when you won't even understand me."</p><p>"Then talk to me, Chan! How am I suppose to understand you when you just - "</p><p>Chan sighed, exaggerating it. "Forget it. Let's just go to Changbin's party."</p><p>"It's just the six of us, it won't be called a party."</p><p>"Six?"</p><p>"Yeah, Jisung went back to Malaysia and Seungmin is at Las Vegas, we still don't know when he'll come back."</p><p>"That's good to hear, now there's less noise whenever we meet." </p><p>"Can't you just appreciate them? They've been friends with you ever since high school," Minho snapped, getting tired of Chan's harsh remarks.</p><p>"Minho, they have only been my friends ever since we got together," Chan responded while rummaging at the closet for something to wear. Minho bit the inside of cheeks to avoid letting out another word.</p><p>Chan pulled out a black sleeveless shirt and gray sweatpants, he slipped out from his hoodie and shorts and wore the chosen items. Minho rolled his eyes at him, holding onto the shirt Chan was about to wear. "Really? It's fucking autumn, Bang."</p><p>"Get used to it, Bang, I'm not six."</p><p>Minho stopped a smile. Fucking idiot, he still was new to his surname. He knew he should hate Chan for being such a dick to him, but he loved the man. </p><p>If only he'd change.</p><p>After changing, both men went down to the garage. Chan pressing the unlock button in the key and got inside the driver's seat as Minho looked at him with an astonished face. He snickered and said, "You can drive?"</p><p>"After two years, I think I can finally manage to get out of this fucking den called garage," Chan responded with an enough amount of sarcasm to Minho's remark.</p><p>"Really? Because I heard from Innie that you caused two traffic jams last year."</p><p>"Just get in, Min."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho chugged down the beer to its very last drop. He was starting to feel lightheaded and wished he was on the couch instead of the kitchen island. His body was getting too hot that he sweated so much.</p><p>Hyunjin didn't mention that they were throwing a huge party and apparently, Minho lost Chan in the swarm of drunken bodies dancing and bumping against each other. At the times like this, he would just go and dance with some random stranger, get wasted and have some fun. </p><p>But no, he was too depressed to move and too drunk to talk, not to mention he already has a husband. </p><p>"A jerk of a husband," Minho muttered to himself as he laughed, amused.</p><p>Hyunjin approached him after seeing him from afar. "Hey, Min, you okay?"</p><p>"Clearly, I'm not," Minho giggled, his mind was floating up ahead. He couldn't think straight and slurred out all the words he could say. Hyunjin sighed as he stared at his friend's pathetic drunken state. He lifted Minho's arms around him as he dragged him on the way upstairs and into one of the rooms.</p><p>Flopping Minho down on the bed, Hyunjin pulled the covers and placed it above his drunk friend. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a hand wrapped around his wrists, pulling him down on the bed. </p><p>"What - "</p><p>"Jinnie, sleep with me," Minho sang whilst wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's neck, bringing him closer.</p><p>Hyunjin laughed, pushing himself away from Minho. "Jesus, no, we're both bottoms."</p><p>"Please? I'll top," Minho whined. </p><p>"As if," Hyunjin headed to the door and stopped, turning around to look at Minho. "I'm going to call Chan, you wait your horny little ass over there, alright?" </p><p>Just as he said, Minho waited and stayed still. He kicked the covers away from him, he couldn't handle the little heat that enveloped over his body. Sitting up, he got rid of his pink sweater and threw it on the floor, he then lay back down. His back pressing against the cold sheets.</p><p>He heard the door opened and Chan's voice lingered in his ears, "Minho?"</p><p>"Channie," Minho sang while making grabby hands towards the blonde's direction. Chan crossed his arms over his chest, the unpleasant look on his face clearly displayed. But the man on the bed didn't stop from making whiny pleases as he slowly got up to reach Chan, who took a step back from the bed.</p><p>Minho felt like crying, this dick was avoiding him even at this state. "Fuck you, Chan. You don't even want to have sex with me."</p><p>Then all of a sudden, Minho was pressed back against the bed while Chan was pinning him down with both arms on either sides of Minho's head. Their breaths were probably clashing against each other at how close they were. </p><p>"Did you want this?" Chan's voice dropped down and it sent shivers down Minho's spine that he arched his back, hoping to grind himself on Chan's thigh. The Australian chuckled darkly as he responds to the movement, pushing his knee against Minho's growing erection. "I want you too, Min."</p><p>"Fuck, Chan," moaned Minho, constantly grinding against Chan. He dreamt of being able to be this intimate with Chan again. He didn't know it would be this time and at another house. Minho missed this. He needed this from Chan and Chan only.</p><p>Leaning down, Chan hovered his lips above Minho's, teasing him. He slipped his tongue out and licked Minho's bottom lip, earning a small whine from him.</p><p>Chan felt his boxer tightened under the sweatpants when he heard that. He grind against Minho's lower body, emitting a throaty moan from the man beneath him. </p><p>"Ah, please, Chan," Minho whined.</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Fuck me, please? I really need - "</p><p>Chan's phone started to ring in his pockets, his eyes widening after realizing what he was doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan quickly pulled away and massaged his temples, "I'm sorry, I let the alcohol take over my head."</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes and got up too, he threw his legs at the side of the bed and grabbed his sweater. "Fuck your apology, Chan."</p><p>"I really am."</p><p>"What the fuck was that? I'm your husband, Chan! Sex is one of the things we should do!"</p><p>"I didn't want it, okay? So I'm sorry!"</p><p>"That's entirely the contrary of what you said when you were grinding on me."</p><p>"It's the alcohol."</p><p>"Have you even asked me what I even want?"</p><p>"Sex isn't the only thing we can do as a married couple, Min."</p><p>"Sure, we could go on dates, adopt a kid or have a simple dinner at night, but no! You always avoid everything that involves me! The only thing you can do is stay still with me in one place, Chan," Minho snapped, his eyes were beginning to sting as he felt the tears build up behind his eyes. No, he shouldn't cry in front of Chan. Not now that they're fighting.</p><p>"Minho, we can talk this out at home," Chan tried to conceal the arguement, but Minho wasn't having it. He had enough of Chan's excuses for they were all the same.</p><p>Still fuming, Minho stormed out of the room and downstairs. Gliding through the steamy bodies at the living room and finally getting out of the house. He pressed his back against the door, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. </p><p>He waited for Chan by the car, Minho didn't have the key with him. Fifteen minutes went by and it was just then when Chan arrived, panting and pale. "I thought you were gone."</p><p>"Open the door before I decide to take the bus," Minho demanded and Chan could only obliged. Pressing the unlock button, the headlights blinked on and the locks clicked from the inside. </p><p>Minho got on the passenger seat and slid the seat belt across his torso, pushing it down as it reached the lock. Chan opened the door to the driver's seat, hesitating. "Min, I'm really sorry."</p><p>Minho knitted his brows together, closing his eyes as he said, "Just drive back home, my head hurts."</p><p>Chan nodded and started the car. The moment Chan stepped on the gas, Minho immediately heaved out a sigh and his body relaxed. He should get his head straight if he was going to argue. In and out, deep breaths and he finally opened his eyes. </p><p>"Chan."</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Is it me?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Is something wrong with me?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>Minho clenched his jaw and sighed once again to relax. "You know very well what I'm on to about."</p><p>"No. It's not you."</p><p>"Then what? If not me, then what's the reason with all of this rejecting?" Minho kept his voice low, controlling his anger with each breath he takes. </p><p>"I need time to adjust."</p><p>"To what?"</p><p>Stepping on the brake, Chan fumed. "It's been two years, Minho! Two fucking years without you! You'd think it'd be easy for me to live again with you? I changed, okay? I badly changed when you left, but right now - right fucking now, I'm trying not to crash this motherfucking car in the middle of the fucking road because I want to become a decent husband for you!"</p><p>"But you're not!" Minho didn't hold it in, there was just something that clicked in him whenever Chan shouts at him. "Don't try to be a good husband, be a good person first!"</p><p>Chan was about to say something when his phone rang again. And like before, he didn't answer it, but instead, he just stared at Minho.</p><p>It all made sense to Minho now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all made sense to Minho; the rejection, the harsh words and constant avoidance. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. He wanted to stab himself suddenly.</p><p>Chan has someone else.</p><p>That was when his tears came strolling along his cheeks. He managed to let out a snicker, "I understand now."</p><p>"Minho, it's not - "</p><p>"I wanna go home, Chan," Minho sobbed as he hugged himself in his seat. "Please."</p><p>Chan obliged as Minho wanted and didn't say another word. He just drove in complete discomfort while Minho bawled beside him. It drove him crazy, to not be able to hug Minho when they're like this. He wanted to say that it wasn't what Minho was thinking.</p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>The truth will hurt Minho even more so Chan just shut his mouth until he pulled back in the garage.</p><p>As soon as he stopped, Minho hopped out of the car and went inside the house. He climbed upstairs and into their room, locking the door behind him. Crying his heart out, Minho's knees failed him and he fell on the floor.</p><p>Chan having someone else wouldn't make sense because he agreed on getting back together. But then, just like what the Australian said: he changed rather badly. Minho was stupid, an ail idiot even.</p><p>He couldn't stop loving Chan, no matter how he'd hate him for any valid reasons.</p><p>For now, Minho thought it'd be the best if they'd stay away from each other permanently and he was sure to make action of it tomorrow when Chan's at work. Minho wouldn't need to look at Chan's face when he leaves which was good.</p><p>But before that, Minho needed sleep. He was mentally and physically tired, all these drama draining him out of energy as he pulled himself up from the floor only to flopped down on the bed. The alcohol taking over and fell into a deep slumber.</p><p>Morning came rather sooner as Minho felt the sunlight hit his face warm and bright. Fluttering his eyes to adjust to the brightness, he turned his back to the window when the throbbing pain spread all throughout his head.</p><p>He placed a pillow over his head and groaned whilst curling into a ball.</p><p>"I always tell myself to not drink," he muttered to no one in particular and decided to get up from the bed. Minho was determined to make hot-toddy with honey to draw the hangover away. </p><p>With head still in banging pain, Minho headed to the kitchen. As he walked past the living room, he noticed a phone above the coffee table. "Ugh, it can wait."</p><p>He hurriedly poured water into a pan. Once it was filled with at least three cups of water, he placed it over the stove and turned the knob to high heat. While the water was still not boiling, Minho grabbed a knife and picked some lemons from the fridge.</p><p>A little note on the fridge's door took his attention and just by looking at the handwriting of the letter in it, it was definitely from Chan. Minho brought it in his hands and read the message.</p><p>'i'm sorry about last night, but i can't skip work today. i made hot-toddy with honey for you, you can just reheat it'</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes. "He couldn't even write down 'goodmorning' or 'i love you'."</p><p>Turning the stove off, Minho grabbed a mug and transferred the drink Chan prepared in it. He put it in the microwave and set the timer for thirty seconds. Then he put away the pan and the knife and grabbed his phone from the bedroom.</p><p>As he turned it on, he immediately recieved a text from Changbin. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>There were fourteen messages from him, along with six missed calls. He opened the recent message.</p><p>'you up? i forgot my phone at the house. can you drop by at the studio when you have time? this is chan, btw'</p><p>"How polite," Minho snickered, then the microwave emitted a ding. He put on a mitten and got the mug out, he blew the drink gently and brought the lid to his lips. Sipping little by little.</p><p>He went to the living room and checked if the phone on the coffee table belonged to Chan's. Minho picked it up and turned it on. What surprised him was the lockscreen, it was a picture of Minho playing with Berry and had a little caption under it, my everything.</p><p>It gave him butterflies to flutter in his stomach, a very odd feeling if he was asked. He was supposed to hate Chan, but then, Minho haven't found any evidence that Chan was seeing someone else.</p><p>Just then, a message popped up on the screen. The number wasn't saved in his contacts and the message was in English. Who was it?</p><p>Minho knew he shouldn't, but he was curious to know who it actually was.</p><p>'Christopher Bang, if you don't come back, your mother and I will make drastic measures.'</p><p>Oh, Chan's parents.</p><p>As Minho swiped down, tons of message from the same number were displayed.</p><p>'You're not doing anything funny, are you, Chris? Because I heard you took your perversion onto the next level.'</p><p>'You married a man? Are you out of your mind?'</p><p>'Chris Bang, come back to Sydney or I will be the one to take you.'</p><p>'Stop acting like a child, you're a grown-up by now. Come back.'</p><p>Chan's parents were taking him away?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Theyre fighting, i guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arriving at the label Chan worked at, Minho made his way to the elevator and pressed the number three button. He had been here a couple of times before he and Chan broke up, this was his first after two years. </p><p>He knew where everything was, hoping that Chan didn't change the location of his studio. Chan loved it when the sunset welcomes him when he takes a break from working.</p><p>With a soft ding, the door slid apart and Minho stepped out. Turned to the left lobby and at the middle on the right side was Chan's studio. He opened the door, only to see Changbin in it. "Where's Chan?"</p><p>"He went out to get some water," Changbin replied as he stood up and greeted Minho with a bow. "Do you have Chan's phone with you?" </p><p>"Did you know?" This wasn't right. Minho knew it was wrong to take answers from someone else, but knowing Chan, he wouldn't say a word. He and Changbin had been working together for years and Minho was hoping he would know something that happened to Chan after those two years.</p><p>"Know what?"</p><p>"Chan's parents aren't too keen about him marrying me."</p><p>Changbin took air in his airway and heaved out a sigh, Minho needed to know. "Look, we're not that close to the point that we'd say personal things to each other. We were always just business partners."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>The younger bit the inside of his cheeks, hesitating. "Well, Chan often receives phone calls even during work hours and when he does take it, he yells at that person. He seemed stressed out when he comes back and..."</p><p>"Just say it."</p><p>"I think he's really going back."</p><p>"Minho?" Chan's voice almost made Minho tear up. "Did you bring my phone?"</p><p>"Forget about your phone. Let's go home," Minho fumed as he stormed out of the studio, leaving Chan utterly clueless of what was going on.</p><p>Once in the parking lot, Minho looked for their car and waited for Chan like he always does. </p><p>Chan came running and panting, still trying to slid his arm into one of the jacket's sleeves. "Hey, Min, what's - "</p><p>"How's your parents, huh?" Minho beamed, forcing the feeling.</p><p>Chan hesitated. "My parents are fine, Min."</p><p>Minho scoffed and bit his lip, staring at Chan's troubled eyes. "You're such a fucking liar, you know that?"</p><p>"Minho - "</p><p>Minho's hand flew across Chan's cheek, making it red. His palm stung from the force he lashed on the blonde's pale cheek - now crimson.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me, huh?"</p><p>"I don't want you to get hurt, Min."</p><p>"I am hurt right now, Chan," Minho started, pain visible in his eyes. "When you didn't tell me about your problem about your parents, I thought I was the problem. That I wasn't good enough for you."</p><p>"Min, please don't start with this."</p><p>"Bang Chan, this? This isn't just your life - it's our life! You understand me? You can't just keep everything to yourself!"</p><p>Chan didn't utter a word.</p><p>"Just so you know, Chan," Minho smiled bitterly. "I'm your husband."</p><p>Minho walked away from him, just like that and Chan couldn't move from his spot. He was too shocked to follow suit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Consolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho went to Felix's house, he was bawling when he knocked on the door. Felix welcomed him with a hug and settled themselves in the dining room as the younger Australian called Hyunjin for help. </p><p>Now with the two of his friends by his side, Minho asked for a bottle of soju. Felix obliging with hesitation, putting down a glass in front of the older and poured the liquor in it. Minho immediately chugged it down, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of breaking down once again.</p><p>"Is this about Chan?" Minho looked up at Felix who stared at him with much fret. He nodded with a small smile.</p><p>"He just makes me feel like I'm shit, he doesn't trust me enough," Minho sobbed as he rested his forehead above his arm, a hand on the glass as Felix filled it up again. Hyunjin bit his lip, unsure of what to say about the situation.</p><p>"Chan just needs time, Min," Felix stated with the softest tone, his voice's octave was feeling warm and familiar to Minho. "Let him do what he wants to do, he might have a reason for it."</p><p>"Then what about me? Should I just watch him suffer? I want to help him, but he's refusing."</p><p>"Minho," Hyunjin started, his voice soothing the older once more. "Chan is difficult. Why did you even marry him in the first place?"</p><p>Felix glared at him which Hyunjin threw back immediately. He nodded his head at the younger, gesturing him to not say a word yet. </p><p>Minho fell silent. Of course, he married Chan because he loved him, vice versa. Most importantly, they were honest to each other. Even though Chan rarely shows it, Minho knew that they both enjoyed each other's company. </p><p>And one of his biggest reasons was that he would be able to take care of Chan. Heck, Minho even promised that to him. But, he expected the same treatment toward himself. </p><p>Thinking about it, Chan did care. But it wasn't the best thing to show how one cared. It was just being selfish. </p><p>Minho also wanted to be taken care of, he needed to feel loved by Chan.</p><p>All of a sudden, Hyunjin's phone rang inside his pockets. He checked at the caller I.D., slowly looking up at the other two. "It's Chan."</p><p>"Tell him to not worry about me, I'm going home," Minho groaned as he stood up, his head throbbing with slight pain. He hated himself for being a light drinker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho expected to see Chan inside their room, probably sleeping or producing. He expected to see him on the couch, watching movies by himself. To see Chan being too nonchalant upon Minho's arrival, to sum it all up. </p><p>But it surprised him to see his husband in a pair of trunks and an oversized shirt, standing at their driveway with arms crossed (probably feeling the chilly wind). Minho had to admit that the thought of Chan waiting for him to get back was heartwarming, a sign that he was actually worried.</p><p>With the lightest steps he could take, Minho walked pass Chan and to the front door. He went up to their bedroom whilst listening to Chan's frantic footsteps as he tailed behind. When Minho opened the closet, Chan grabbed his hand.</p><p>Eyeing the clothes inside, Chan asked, "Minho, what are you doing?" </p><p>Minho was perplexed at first as he realized what came into Chan's mind. He might have thought Minho was going to pack his things. Smiling, a one that was genuine, Minho responded, "Relax. I'm just going to take a shower."</p><p>Chan's lips formed into the 'o' shape, nodding. He let go of Minho's hand as he bit his lips.</p><p>"Minho, I'm really sorry," Chan looked down, still couldn't face Minho, who was currently rummaging for clothes to slip into after showering. "You know how I am when - "</p><p>Finally standing up, Minho turned his attention to Chan. "It's okay, I understand."</p><p>"Can I hug you?"</p><p>Minho was surprised once again. "I'm stinky."</p><p>"I don't mind," Chan chuckled in his usual boyish way which the other fell in love with. Minho nodded sheepishly with a small blush.</p><p>Chan lifted Minho's arms and placed them around his neck. The older rested his chin on Minho's shoulder as he snaked his arms around Minho's waist. Minho, whose arms were around Chan, buried his face into the Australian's neck. </p><p>"I miss you."</p><p>Chan's hot breath clashed against Minho's ear, making him warm. Minho pulled away, now face to face with his husband, and placed his hands on Chan's arms. "I should take my shower now."</p><p>But Chan wouldn't let him go and instead, captured Minho's lips with his own. It was a quick peck, barely a kiss for Minho. They stared into each other's eyes, understanding the way they looked at the other. </p><p>Will everything be okay after this? Was Chan willing to accept Minho again? Was Minho ready to sign up for this again?</p><p>Without hesitation, Minho cupped Chan's face in his hands and pulled him into a longing kiss. Almost immediately, the older kissed him back, moving his lips in sync with the other and arms still on his waist. Chan brought his hands up and down Minho's side. </p><p>Pushing Minho backwards, Chan found himself leading them onto the bed. As the back of Minho's knees hit the edge of the bed, they flopped down with Chan pinning Minho. </p><p>They didn't stop, even when they felt they were almost running out of breath. Minho missed this and the way Chan kissed him back, he might felt the same way too. He heard the blonde groan above him and felt his pants tightening.</p><p>Minho brought his hand to the hem of Chan's shirt, whining in between the kisses, "I need... shirt off."</p><p>He felt Chan smile through the kiss whilst pulling away abruptly to take his shirt off of him. Minho took the moment to appreciate the older's abdomen and chest, what a time to be alive. </p><p>Once the shirt was disregarded, Chan dived back in and connected his lips with Minho's. The brunette's hands made their way up to Chan's torso, feeling everything that runs under as they roam.</p><p>Chan brought his kisses under Minho's jaw and casually nibbling on it. "You wanna continue?"</p><p>The hairs on Minho's arms were standing straight and full of attention. His hands found the back of Chan's head, pulling him into a kiss while his fingers trace their way through the older's bleached hair. With each movement, Minho grew hotter and hotter whilst the kiss got more passionate and heated. </p><p>"I've been waiting for this, Bang," Minho gasped as he pulled away, only to switch their position and have Chan underneath him. Minho trailed kisses across the other's collarbone before moving his lips down and found the small pink bud of Chan's left nipple. He swirled his tongue all over the sensitive spot and let his teeth run against it and then gently sucking and pulling it.</p><p>"Minho," Chan quivered in a breathless moan at the sensation as the younger of the two moved his tongue across his chest to give the right nipple the same treatment. Minho felt Chan bucking up when he bit on it, causing to moan himself at the feeling of the older's hard on against his.</p><p>Minho started to roll his hips forward and then back, crying out softly in pleasure. Chan pulled his face to capture his lips once again then sooner, their tongues were dancing with each other.</p><p>"Chan," Minho gasped against Chan's lips. "I want you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love in the making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan pulled out of Minho and collapsed almost on top of him. Both were panting for air as they lay there, sinking into the feeling of their afterglow together. Sighing contentedly, Minho snuggled up against Chan's chest as he stole kisses from the blonde here and there. </p><p>The Australian placed his arms around Minho, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Minho."</p><p>"I love you too," Minho whispered, still in cloud nine, but not for too long. As he recalled what they were supposed to talk about, he sat up slowly. Perplexed, Chan, too, rose from the bed, his arms around Minho's waist.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Chan said into Minho's ears in effort of comforting him to whatever was in his mind. </p><p>Minho bit his lip, scared of the answer of the question he was about to ask. "Are you going back?"</p><p>Chan was silent, his eyes darting to the direction before them. Minho could feel the hesitance in the way he acted up. This time, Minho will not do anything to stop him because now, he knew the reason when Chan leaves. Minho will be able to understand now. Chan can do things his own way from now on, Minho will trust him again. </p><p>No matter the cost was of the answer he was about to get.</p><p>"I want to protect you, Min," It wasn't the exact respond Minho was anticipating for, but he understood what Chan was trying to say. In the early stages of their relationship, Minho learned that Chan's parents were big and powerful influences in Australia. Sure, the thought itself intimidates Minho, but Chan promised that he won't let them do anything that would ruin their relationship.</p><p>Minho placed a hand on Chan's hard chest and pushed him back down onto the bed. He straddled the older, casually rubbing himself above Chan's shaft. </p><p>"Fuck, Min, we just had - "</p><p>Minho chased after Chan's lips, shutting him up. He moved his hips forward then back, emitting small whimpers as he brought pleasure to himself with the rotating movements.</p><p>"I want to ride you this time," Minho managed, his voice almost a whisper as Chan's hands started to knead his ass.</p><p>The blonde groaned in response, one that was almost animalistic and then began to buck his hips up, meeting Minho's movements. Pausing abruptly, Chan scooted back so he was at the center of the bed again and Minho followed, crawling on top of the older. </p><p>Minho reached behind, feeling for Chan's shaft. Once his hands found it, Chan's hips jerked up as a reflex to the touch. The brunette hovered above him, lining his entrance up with Chan's shaft before sinking down in one movement. They both moaned as Chan filled him up, the feeling making Minho's vision black out for a moment. </p><p>Chan ran his fingers over Minho's sides in a soothing gesture while the younger just sat there with him buried deep inside, adjusting to Chan's size yet again. Minho bent down and leaned forward to kiss Chan's lips.</p><p>"Fucking christ, you feel so good," Chan moaned at the feeling of the younger's hot cavern while he kept his hands at Minho's thighs, securing him in place. "T-This is too much already, fuck."</p><p>"Hm, really?" Minho whispered and then moved his hips up, feeling Chan slid almost all the way out. He crouched down to peek at the older's proud shaft and then giggled. "Your cock seems to disagree."</p><p>Minho sank back down on Chan, whose eyes were shutting as the other continued the motion at a slow pace.</p><p>"Ah, fuck," Minho moaned as he picked up the pace, gradually. He leaned back, placing one of his hands behind him on the mattress whilst the other gripping Chan's hip for dear life as he rode him. The slight shift in position changed the angle Chan entered him causing him to hit the certain bundle of nerves deep inside.</p><p>Minho's head leaned back in pleasure and then picked up the pace even more, bouncing up and down Chan's shaft, chasing for the sparks of pleasure. He whimpered when Chan brought his hand to Minho's member, which had bouncing along between their bodies, and started stroking it.</p><p>With the Australian's thumb running over the tip of Minho's member and his cock repeatedly hitting his prostate, the sensation was almost too much and Minho knew he wasn't going to last long. He was panting as he rode up and down. Chan began to buck his hips up, meeting Minho's movements. It causes him to enter the younger even harder and Minho loved it.</p><p>"Wait," Chan groaned as he stopped stroking Minho's member. He moved his hands to hold Minho's hips, stopping him from bouncing. </p><p>"What now?" Minho asked, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"Nothing, baby," Chan reassured him, just as breathless. "I just want to fuck you right now."</p><p>Minho almost immediately slipped off Chan's cock, feeling the last tad of pleasure followed by the feeling of emptiness. He instantly wanted to slid back in, but the desire to let Chan have him under control won over.</p><p>The brunette spread his legs wide as soon he lay back down, his eyes gazed at each muscle that moved in Chan's back while the man positioned himself between Minho's thighs. Minho ran his hands down his cock, watching Chan licking his own lips at the sight.</p><p>"Get inside me already," Minho whined, his voice begging as Chan lined his shaft toward the other's entrance. </p><p>"Such a pushy bottom, Min," Chan teased as he slid in without warning, causing Minho to throw his head back in ecstasy while searching for something to grab onto. </p><p>Thick white ropes erupted from Minho, landing between on his stomach while some were on Chan's chest. "You came when I just went in?"</p><p>"Shut up, your cock just feels amazing," Minho panted, flinching at the feeling of being filled up still. </p><p>Chan chuckled as he began to pull out, agonizingly slow just to tease the man underneath him. He slammed back in with much force that Minho cried out his name in such a high-pitched moan. </p><p>Chan dug his hands into Minho's hip, pushing him and then pulled him back onto his cock with force. His thrusts got faster, wilder as he pounded into Minho who had to brace himself, grabbing onto the bedsheets. </p><p>"Faster, Chan, I'm so close," he pleaded, unable to hold back anymore as he felt the familiar tightening feeling in his gut. </p><p>Chan's breath grew more haggard, but he listened, diving himself deeper and more hastily into Minho. He moaned loudly, getting lost in the feeling. "I'm gonna cum soon, fuck."</p><p>Chan picked his pace even more, slamming skin against skin and watched as Minho's body twitches while his head fell back down to the bed in ecstasy as he came again. A whine escaped from his lips, his toes curling as his white seed shot against Chan's chest and onto his own.</p><p>The older didn't slow down, he just kept pounding as he rocked Minho through his orgasm, about to burst any second now. </p><p>With one last shove, Chan's body shuddered as he released his seed inside the younger. His mind drifted as sparks of pleasure flowed through his body, barely aware of calling out Minho's name as he came before letting himself collapse beside to the mattress.</p><p>As soon as he pulled out, Minho flinched at the feeling of Chan's seed oozing from his asshole. Letting out whimpers as a complain, he pressed a hand on Chan's arm. The older understood immediately and kissed his forehead before getting up to get the towels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was sitting on the passenger's seat, pursing his lips tightly together while Chan sat beside him on the driver's seat. He had pulled up fifteen minutes ago at the airport's basement parking area. Neither of them wanted to say anything despite how much they've talked about this. That Chan was leaving South Korea to fix his problem with his family, he couldn't run away from it forever. While Minho understood, just like he always have. For Chan, at least.</p><p>This was the biggest decision he had to make in their relationship; letting go for awhile and wait. Minho agreed to get back together to live a life as a loving husband to Chan, not to let the blonde leave him again. But Minho understood.</p><p>"I think you should just stay here," Chan was the one to break the eternal silence between them, not wanting to miss his flight at 6 pm. Minho shook his head, still pursing his lips and then, he pushed open the door to get himself out from the suffocating air of the car. Chan followed suit, getting out with a deep frown when he noticed the usually loud Minho to be this quiet.</p><p>He knew though. The reason behind the brunette's silence, that is. Chan just needed time to fix everything and then they will be together again. It may have sounded too easy, but he knew it was going to take much more than his own will to put the pieces back together in their places, curves and corners.</p><p>Chan pulled the handle that opens the trunk. All at once, the cover lifted up and Minho pushed it upward to give a bigger space to pull out the Australian's luggage and a duffel bag. He had left his music equipments at their house and have Minho to store it up in the attic which Minho was definitely not going to. He will stack them up nicely in a firm box and keep them in their closet. A little reminder for him that Chan promised he'd get back to him no matter what.</p><p>"Here," mumbled the younger as he handed the luggage to Chan while keeping the duffel bag slung on his shoulder. Minho felt the stare Chan was giving him, usually it would have made him flustered and all, but this time it was different. His heart was aching, as if it was crying on its own when Minho wouldn't. It's not that he didn't want to cry. He was just scared that if he did, Chan would worry about his welfare and would begin to console him like he always have.</p><p>Minho didn't want that. He needed to help himself up now that Chan was going to be away for awhile. Neither of them know when this will all be over and it was hard. Minho wouldn't know how longer he'll wait, he wouldn't know if he gets tired of waiting for so long that he'd forget everything about their marriage and Bang Chan.</p><p>They had left the basement in utter silence, the sound of the luggage being dragged echoes along the walls they passed by. The soft footsteps they take as they lead themselves at the airports entrance door. Minho was just going to bid Chan goodbye and he will be back on his heels to the car. He was not going to see Chan sending him a sad smile. He was not ready to witness the love of his life to say how much he loved Minho and kiss him because Minho knew, he fucking knew he was going to break down in the middle of the motherfucking airport when that happens.</p><p>Minho perked his head up at the sound of Chan calling his name. He hadn't realized they were already inside. Had he only felt the cold conditioner air against his skin, saw Chan looking at him hinky and the duffel taken away from Minho's shoulders. Only realized he was holding his breath to avoid choking midair with he lump in his throat. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Chan asked softly, moving his hand to caress Minho's cheek. Minho nodded without looking at Chan, but forced out a closed smile.</p><p>Chan wasn't having any of it, but asked no further questions, understanding why Minho was like this. He wrapped his arms around Minho and pulled him into an embrace. Exactly how Minho would want it. But he didn't receive any return of gesture from Minho for he was frozen in place while being engulfed in the warmth of the Australian.</p><p>"I promise I will be back, okay? No matter what," Chan whispered lovingly into Minho's ear. And that was it. The only thing Minho didn't wish to happen. He was a bawling mess that clung onto Chan. He let the pang in his chest take over his mentality and broke down right there and then.</p><p>It was the only moment he was finally able to let his frustration out for over four weeks of holding back. He held onto Chan, his hands gripping at the older's shirt. A way to let his feelings out when he realized he couldn't cry the hardest, they were inside the airport and it wouldn't be a new scene, but Minho thought it was embarrassing to cry. Especially in front of Chan when he was supposed to be leaving.</p><p>"I hate this, I hate whatever is happening," Minho yelped painfully against Chan's shoulders. "I hate waiting, I hate it when you leave me. I hate that I'm so easy to cry."</p><p>Chan began to kiss Minho's cheek, hoping it was enough to console him. Little did he know Minho only silenced his cries because he knew that if he was going to continue on, Chan was going to be there, comforting him even if it meant to miss his flight back to his home country. Minho sniffed, wiping the tears off his face with the hem of his sweater's sleeves. "I-I'm okay now."</p><p>Though he really wasn't.</p><p>Chan made sure that Minho has recovered from his breakdown. Guiding them onto a seat and talked to Minho, trying to sugarcoat everything as possible in hope for making the younger feel better. Minho only shooed him away when he had enough of Chan's endless reminders. </p><p>With an arm outstretched to give Chan a goodbye, Minho decided to buy alcohol on his way back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Disenchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(7 years later)</p><p>The café was quiet. But it wasn't something out of ordinary. Minho had taken a seat on their reserved table, though they didn't really have to reserve anything. Once he was settled, he pulled his phone and pushed the power button. The screen grew to life as it displayed an image of Minho's adopted kittens. He used his thumb to swipe the lockscreen to the left, pushing the gallery app with his finger on the screen.</p><p>Videos of his students' performance of their choreography were kept in one album and Minho just wanted to check them once more before he submit his report to the head of the dance department. Lots of the kids were talented, Minho thought. They were fast learners unlike Minho, when he was just their age. He had to practice harder than the others before, he kept struggling with his feet and couldn't seem to move them in sync with his arms. </p><p>He had to say, those times were the worst. But all those practice paid off. Now he was a dance teacher, he once considered becoming a trainee but the passion of teaching kids who were struggling, like him before, overpowered.</p><p>"Always the punctual one, huh?" Minho perked up to the voice, he settled his eyes on the man at the counter. </p><p>"Ah, it's just you, Woojin," The man smiled at him fondly and then leaned on the counter as if he was about to strike a conversation with Minho. He wouldn't mind it though, Woojin was a great person, but Minho would always prefer if people just wouldn't talk to him. Putting his phone down on the table, he added, "Someone has to, I suppose."</p><p>"Did they tell you why they wanted to hang out today?"</p><p>"No, do you know? I didn't mind asking them because... It's them."</p><p>"Someone's coming back," Woojin's smile widened even more. Minho's heart abruptly stopped beating for a moment, not entirely hoping it was someone he wanted to expect. "Actually, Seungmin's back home already and the guys are running late because they wanted to pick Jisung up from the airport."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Really? That's great news," Minho tried to laugh off his disappointment. "At least, you get to spend some time with your brother before we snatch him away."</p><p>Woojin laughed at this. Then the bells chimed lightly as the door opened, welcoming someone in. Minho averted his eyes from the older and took a look who entered the café.</p><p>"Seungmin, you're here," Woojin called, seemingly enthusiastic about his little brother finally taking a visit to their family's small café. Seungmin gave him a smile for a moment before spotting Minho on a table. Minho lifted a hand to send the younger a small wave and an awkward smile.</p><p>It had been years since they have talked to each other. He couldn't help, but feel slightly uncomfortable around Seungmin. Not to mention they weren't really that close when Felix introduced them to each other. They didn't mix well, that is. Minho couldn't pinpoint the reason to it though.</p><p>"Hey," Seungmin greeted softly and settled himself across Minho's seat. He grew up handsomely, Minho thought. Seungmin's baby face looked so hard at the moment, he looked... Matured. His skin got a bit tan and his shoulders grew broad.  </p><p>"Hey," Minho said, having no clue what to talk about with the guy. They fell silent, too silent for Minho's liking. He began to tap his foot on the floor in sync with the soft music that played through the café's speakers. Minho went back to his phone and then played the video he was checking awhile ago.</p><p>He noticed Seungmin leaning in and opening his mouth, but said nothing. So Minho looked up to meet the other's eyes, which were looking at him warily. "What's wrong?" he had asked.</p><p>Seungmin cleared his throat. "I don't know if I should talk about this with you."</p><p>Minho was suddenly intrigued at the statement. Now his bafflement sent him leaning, like Seungmin did, across the table. "Tell me."</p><p>But instead of speaking up, Seungmin fished for his phone inside his hoodie's pocket and looked through it once he pulled it out. Minho waited, but didn't anticipate what was about to be revealed. He had no idea what this was about. Heck, he didn't even know what this was.</p><p>Seungmin gripped his phone, giving Minho a look. Minho tilted his head in confusion. "Have you been surfing through the internet?" the other had asked.</p><p>Minho chuckled, "Not really, it's quite a distraction for my work if I ever did."</p><p>But Seungmin's vexing stare did not falter and Minho knew it was something serious that he stopped laughing. Finally, Seungmin handed him his phone which had a website open with an article. Minho wrapped the phone in his hold and looked at the screen. The English letters big and bold of, which looked like, a foreign headline.</p><p>"The heir of Bang Enterprises, Christopher Bang, is to be betrothed to Governor Roth's only daughter, Kori Roth."</p><p>Below was an image of him, dressed in an expensive-looking suit and hair, that was dyed in a healthy brown shade, styled up—not a single fringe on his forehead. Beside him was a beautiful foreign woman with natural orange hair that was tied up in a tight bun. She was wearing a suit that contradicted his black ones and a pencil skirt that stopped at her knees. Her face was painted with a small smile, but it gave Minho a feeling it was forced.</p><p>And his—Chan's face gave no emotion. He clearly was not enjoying the event which Minho assumed was a conference. Judging by the number of businessmen around the couple, Chan was one of them. He had become a man that holds much power in terms of position. </p><p>And Minho had no idea what to feel about this.</p><p>"Are you okay, Min?" He heard Seungmin asked, but Minho ignored the latter. Still scrolling through the entire article, though not really reading it. He was trying to process it all before reacting. He was trying to look for the familiar unpleasant feeling inside him to gush throughout his body. But it didn't. He felt numb—nothing. As if he wasn't fazed by the news.</p><p>Or was he still trying to hold his emotions back in?</p><p>Just then, the doors of the café bursted open and the loud uproar of their friends filled the quiet place. Jisung walked in with his arms spread out to hug the familiar scene of Woojin's shop. Hyunjin was yelling at him to be more discreet in public because it was embarrassing to watch him go all out like this. Felix was clinging onto Changbin with a wide smile as they waved at Seungmin and Minho's direction.</p><p>Minho let out a shaky breath that he realized he was holding in. With a fond smile, he gave Seungmin his phone back and said, "Disenchanted or not, I don't care as long as I have you, guys."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for reading this crap, leaving kudos and all!<br/>I'm on twitter as @b4ngcult<br/>and on wattpad as @yourschan</p><p>i published this story on wattpad and thought i could share it here too!</p><p>thank you again, beautiful people!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho watched Dori warming up to the other two, playing with them on the carpeted floor. He had paperwork sprawled across the dining table, but it can wait. It was nearly 5 in the afternoon, the orange sunray passing through the windows and inside the living room. It hit Minho's brown hair and it came off as a light shade of the original color. </p><p>He loved passing his tines like this. It was peaceful, at least for him. It never bothered him when it gets lonely and it was, most of the time.</p><p>His tranquil time with his cats was disrupted by small yelps of a dog, and Minho was sure it was just outside his front door. He would have chosen to ignore it, but soon, it was scratching at the door and Minho hates to have the dog leave marks on it. Groaning internally, he rose from the carpet and headed to the door. He was so going to scold the owner of the dog. What if it's a stray dog? Worse.</p><p>Minho turned the knob and pulled the door opened, just a slight to take a look at the creature behind it.</p><p>A small dog. Explains the tiny yelps, Minho thought. He stepped out to pick the dog up, when he brought it into his arms he felt oddly familiar with it. It seemed delighted to have Minho answer the door. Scratching its ears, Minho moved his head to take a look at the collar hoping it had its name. </p><p>"B," Minho said out loud. No wonder the dog's familiar. "Berry?"</p><p>"Berry!" Minho perked up at the voice of a young girl running toward his direction—or rather, the dog's. The sunlight hitting his face and burned his sight, he had to put a hand above his eyes to take a good look at the girl. Had he only noticed that a man was catching up with her. His breath hitched at the sight of him.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Chan stopped in his tracks when he spotted Minho. Their eyes met, but only for an abrupt moment because the little girl grabbed the hem of Minho's shirt. She stared with so much wonder at Minho and trailed her gaze to the dog in his arms. "Berry never goes to strangers, Mister," She had said.</p><p>Minho would part his lips to answer, but the kid didn't give him a chance when she turned her back on him, jumping in her spot as she waved at Chan. "Berry's good! Berry's here!"</p><p>Stunned for a moment, Minho saw Chan shook his head with a grin. The man was just how he looked like from the article Minho have read yesterday. Dressed in a different suit, but clearly still was an exquisite design. His hair wasn't dark brown though and wasn't styled up slickly, instead it was a messy blonde, possibly from running after the little girl. Then something clicked inside Minho when Chan was close as an arm's length.</p><p>He slapped Chan with his free hand. Hard.</p><p>There was something more—the fury that Minho had never felt ever since the Australian left. Minho wanted to punch him, he wanted to hurt him. But he fought the urge to, for the sake of the kid who was already stunned at what Minho did.</p><p>"Minho—"</p><p>"Kid's yours?" Minho asked, not even knowing what he was talking about. But his mind was fogged with anger that he wanted to lash out on Chan. The blonde's cheek were red and Minho knew it stung, it probably did not hurt as much as Minho was for the past 7 seven years of waiting and hoping, and only to find Chan with his kid. He knew better than to assume it was his, but the more he stared at the child, the more Chan's features were visible. Minho put Berry down and then crossed his arms.</p><p>"It's not what you think it is, Min," Chan kept his voice low, falling patient for he knew it was his fault that Minho was furious. "She's not my kid."</p><p>"Then whose?" Minho snapped, getting even more distressed when he reminded himself about the article. The headline. The image of Chan and that governor's daughter. "Chan, I saw the news. There is no way you're going to lie to me now."</p><p>"Minho, baby, listen," Minho cringed at the name, but let Chan continue on. "Anna is my sister's kid, I just took her with me since no one was able to watch over her and since I badly need to see you again, I brought her with me."</p><p>"What are you even doing here? You're getting married."</p><p>"You saw the article, huh?" Minho felt the easiness in Chan's voice, was he thinking this was a joke? "Min, I'm not going to marry my brother's fiancee, am I?"</p><p>"Brother's fiancee," The brunette raised an eyebrow. But he felt his body become less tense, the feeling of anger was washed away by extreme relief and had only realized he was stupid for reacting first before hearing Chan's side of the story. "Then what are you doing here exactly?"</p><p>"Well, I'm actually here for some business matters and since my parents really can't really get a hold of me when I came back to Australia years ago, they promised they'd let me do anything I want in exchange of taking care of the company. So, here I am," Chan moved his hands to rub the back of his neck. Minho was shocked. Chan had been trying to get himself out of his parents' grip in those 7 years and he was just here, neglecting Chan with all his might. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry I slapped you," Minho bit the inside of his cheeks, feeling utterly stupid as of the moment. God, if the ground would open and eat him up Minho wouldn't complain.</p><p>Chan's face softened, reaching out to pull Minho in an embrace—just the way Minho had always liked it. "I love you, Min, I always do. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, but I'm here to make it up. Please don't be mad at me anymore."</p><p>There it was, the strong feeling that would eat Minho's mentality up and sent him into a bawling mess, clutching at Chan's expensive jacket. He felt small arms wrapped themselves around his legs and when he took a moment to pull away from Chan, Minho witnessed that Anna was hugging him from below which made his heart melt. He knelt down to meet her teary eyes. "Are you going to cry?" Minho had asked.</p><p>"Uncle Chris looked sad, and when h-he's sad, I get sad too," she managed to choke out as Berry began to lick her cheeks.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm just happy to see someone so dear in my life," Chan responded with an equal fondness plastered across his face as Minho.</p><p>"Is he that husband you told me about, Uncle Chris?" Minho shot Chan a look and the Australian just chuckled. He was glad that Anna understood, despite being a young kid. Anna's eyes were suddenly sparkling. "Is he coming with us to Australia?"</p><p>Chan opened his mouth. </p><p>"Definitely," But Minho cut him off and spoke first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>